Togetherness is a Good Thing
by Shaymunie
Summary: Collection of one-shots based off my thoughts and experiences while watching the Jap!dub of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and reading the manga. Loosely follows canon with all sorts of headcanons inserted. Yami Yuugi-centric, psychoticinbeginning!Yami, self-aware!Yami, not uploaded in chronological order. Can be randomly updated even after "completion". Pairing: YY/AtemuxY
1. Time

I've been watching the Subbed!YGO DM series. Holy crap, comparing it with the 4Kids Dub is like comparing frogs and cows. It essentially renewed my already burning love for Puzzle Shipping and Puppy Shipping. So far, I'm on the first episode of the Possessed!Jounouchi v Yuugi Episodes in Season 2 (I've already watched all of Season 0). I haven't watched farther than the second duels on the blimp in the Eng Dub.

This is essentially a one-shot collection in Yami's POV inspired by the episodes and a few chapters of the Season 0 manga. Sometimes, I might switch to Yuugi's, but it depends on the situation/episode. I also might backtrack if something strikes my fancy or I get the inspiration so this might not be in complete chronological order (I'll tell when each one takes place). They can be short and to the point or they can explore a certain thing that happened in an episode/chapter.

To prevent this story from appearing too close to the original work, some headcanons have been added in and it is definitely non-canon compliant considering Yami has awareness before Yuugi solves the puzzle.

* * *

| _Time (Before Season 0)_

* * *

For the longest time, his only memories were of darkness and confusion.

Days, months, and years would pass by but his only companion was the darkness that encompassed inside what he had come to call his home. He would wander countless hallways and travel through many doors, but his mind would remain blank in the face of the item his soul was housed in – the Millennium Puzzle. It was a familiar routine if not lonely and a bit desolate.

At times, he wondered what exactly he was supposed to do. It had to be something or else he wold not be in the puzzle in the first place.

However, at one point, not that he could really pinpoint it himself, something changed. Time had no power over him, not in the same way as the shadows did. Whereas the shadows have all but stripped the barest pieces of his personality away, time has done nothing but been a constant in the outside world. Nevertheless, the time of change was also a time where he was filled with an uncontrollable rage.

Someone had dared to defile his home! The experience of his tomb being opened whammed his senses. A sense of awareness was gained from the event – the ability to gauge the energies, and through them the memories, of those of the outside world. The energies he felt from the defilers made him shudder in revulsion. Greedy hearts that had no respect for the ancients. The wrathful and weeping souls of many rulers clung to their spirits, seeking a futile revenge for their eternal sleep being disturbed. He simply couldn't bear such disrespectful and hurtful behavior continue.

For their crimes, all those who had witnessed the defiling had died.

It was too late. He knew that the Millennium Puzzle had been taken from its original place in a tomb far underneath the ground. He knew that it was moved from place to place throughout spaces of time; sometimes over land and sometimes over sea.

As the Millennium Puzzle was passed between different sorts of characters with their own history and personalities, he had found that sometimes he would feel nothing but complete apathy to them or he would feel disgust at even being within sighted by some. All of those feelings were based on the energies the people radiated. It was due this that he began to realize that perhaps the defiling had some merit for he had realized that perhaps he was waiting for the right person to solve the puzzle. The idea made sense and he had accepted that one day someone would be fated to solve the puzzle. He eagerly waited for that day.

Still, somethings ceased to change– his rage fueled the puzzle and the shadows against all those who were absolutely not worthy of his being.

Some were killed, some bedridden by illness or injury, others simply could not solve the puzzle and either gave up or spent the rest of their lives trying to solve it (sometimes even driving away those who loved them the most). At the time, it mattered not to him. What mattered the most to him was finding the person he was waiting for.


	2. Sugoroku

| _Sugoroku (Before Season 0)_

* * *

A sense of sorrow filled him when the box holding the puzzle was lifted by the old man – Sugoroku Mutou. The man himself was not bad by any means, in fact he respected him for his kindness and wizened mind.

When the man had first held the box when buying it from a sales clerk, something in him had been awoken. He had been overflowing with a sense of accomplishment that day – had he found the person he was searching for? Anticipation filled his heart whenever the man tried to fit the pieces together. One of these days, he'll repeat to himself anxiously, one of these days Sugoroku will surely finish it.

It was his personal downfall. He had failed to scan the man himself of his energies; had he felt the man, he would've realized sooner that the man, while far closer to anyone who's ever tried, still failed to match his. His spirits fell soon after and with it, all opportunities for the man to complete the puzzle.

It would seem Sugoroku sensed his inevitable failure. For days, the man would stare at the puzzle he laid out on his private desk. He could sense the man's frustration. Towards himself or the puzzle, he did not know for sure.

Regardless of the man's frustration, it didn't matter in the face of reality. Only when the person was completely compatible with him could they channel the knowledge he contained within himself through themselves in order to complete the Millennium Puzzle.

However, just as said, he held nothing but a respectful attitude towards the man.

That is why when the man said that he was sad to say he was giving up on completing the puzzle and putting it away in a safe place for storage, he found himself just as sad. He would miss the old man's benevolent attitude.

Nonetheless, he had to continue onwards. He needed to find that person.


	3. Wish

| _Wish (1st episode; Season 0)_

* * *

" _Jii-chan! Jii-chan! What's that up there?"_

" _Hm? Ah… that would be the Millennium Puzzle. Why do you want to know?"_

" _It looks really pretty. Is it an actual Puzzle or something else entirely?"_

" _Hehehe, that's a good question, Yugi. At first glance, it looks to be exactly what you would think, but maybe it's not."_

" _Can I see, Jii-chan? I'll promise to be very careful with it."_

" _Ohoho, I don't see why not. You've been a very good boy while you were over here. Now wait a moment – let me get the step stool."_

" _Whoa… it's a lot heavier than I thought! Hey, Jii-chan? What are these markings?"_

" _Those are Egyptian Hieroglyphics. They're how the ancient Egyptians would record stories and messages. Cool, huh?"_

" _Haha, very! Do they mean something here?"_

" _Hum, I'm a little rusty but I can tell you that they speak of magic."_

" _Magic? Like… granting wishes and genies?"_

" _Eh? Now I wouldn't know about all that, Yugi. Though, I guess there is a kind of magic that can be found by solving this puzzle. I think it's impossible – the only hint you have is 'It's something you can see, but can't see' .Mysterious…"_

"' _Something you can see, but can't see'…?Jii-chan… can I try and solve the puzzle?"_

* * *

As he pulled the puzzle box from his book bag, Yuugi couldn't help but smile when seeing its brilliant golden sheen. He could tell from the beginning that the puzzle was special. Despite his grandfather's warnings that he'd rather not have Yuugi spend his entire life trying to solve it, Yuugi couldn't help but be fascinated with it. Even though it had quickly become depressing to work on it for eight years with no luck in solving it, he couldn't bring himself to give up.

At the time he was eight, a time where he couldn't wait to run to his grandfather's game shop and home every weekend, when all that he could hear throughout his home was the sound of his parents' fighting, when he was frequently bullied at school for his recent hospitalization, he found solace in being able to block them out with the clicking of the puzzle pieces. Even though it seemed fruitless, a part of him was happy to focus on something else.

At nine, when he began living with his mother and grandfather, he had been beyond elated. From a young age, he had always wished he could move in with his kind-hearted grandfather and play games with him all the time. It had almost seemed like a wish come true and so soon after receiving the Millennium Puzzle. Impressionable and young, the coincidental events were all it took for Yuugi to believe the puzzle could indeed grant wishes.

That's why he'll continue to work on the puzzle for as long as time ran on to realize his ultimate wish: True Friends.


	4. Eight

| _Eight (1st episode; Season 0)_

* * *

On that day, he felt within himself a kindling of hope.

Even though he was patient enough to wait the long years before, the awareness of the outside world had put him on edge. Before the defiling, he had nothing to base time on. For years, he could deal with the anxiety and the impatience since the puzzle box was on a constant move with a constant shift and change between different energies and people. Now he sat on shelf, with no way in sight in moving forward.

He had tried and failed to come to grips that perhaps his final destination would be the closet in the back of the man's store. A large portion of himself felt resigned to his hopeless fate, while a small part, foolishly continued to believe that he was getting closer. When his mind began to meaninglessly banter with itself on the subject, he would wander the home that he has, in recent times, taken to calling a prison.

Countless doors to seemingly empty rooms that were actually traps littered his tomb-like jail. They would not harm him for even if he did not know nor could remember how it came to be that way, he was the master of the puzzle and the shadows. They abide by his orders and protected his prison from those who wished ill onto others and the world. In the insufferable sanctum, he had a main room that he had fashioned to be similar to the bedrooms he had seen throughout time. When he wasn't aimless milling about the corridors of the puzzle, he spent his time there playing games that he had learned or made up himself.

They would satiate him for a while, but it would never replace the thrill of playing with others. Not that he had anyone to play with in the first place.

It was on that day that he was playing a small puzzle game he had created from one of the fallen rocks of a trap. He was just about to finish the game when he suddenly became alert.

* * *

" _Whoa… it's a lot heavier than I thought! Hey, Jii-chan? What are these markings?"_

" _Those are Egyptian Hieroglyphics. They're how the ancient Egyptians would record stories and messages. Cool, huh?"_

" _Haha, very! Do they mean something here?"_

" _Hum, I'm a little rusty but I can tell you that they speak of magic."_

" _Magic? Like… granting wishes and genies?"_

" _Eh? Now I wouldn't know about all that, Yugi. Though, I guess there is a kind of magic that can be found by solving this puzzle. I think it's impossible – the only hint you have is 'It's something you can see, but can't see' .Mysterious…"_

"' _Something you can see, but can't see'…?Jii-chan… can I try and solve the puzzle?"_

* * *

He listened intently to the light-hearted conversation. He couldn't help but smile to himself; of course the kind-hearted and playful Sugoroku would have an equally kind-hearted and playful grandson. Still, a more pressing matter had come up. While faint, there was something about the energy that he had felt from the grandson. While a part of him wanted to give in to belief straight away, a much larger part remained skeptic. Sugoroku had crushed his spirits and belief to the point where he wasn't as willing to share the few secrets of the puzzle that he knew.

Nevertheless, he supposed, he should give the grandson, Yuugi, credit. Most children had lost interest in a couple months. Yuugi's determination had run for eight years and was still burning strong. Along time's passage, he had also come to appreciate other qualities Yuugi had.

His love for games for one. Any and all table games and puzzles seemed to turn into a victory in his hands, though he was quite humble about it.

His kindness – Yuugi would never hurt someone else if he could avoid it and if it did come to that, he would try to find another way.

His optimism – the young man liked to think of the bright side of things.

His determination, though wavered, never let him down. Tricky problems and hard tasks ceased to be as difficult when given the time to think on it. Yuugi was willing to learn and figure or for as long time allowed him to. The Millennium Puzzle, though still incomplete, was a prime example of his determination.

However, despite all these qualities, it would seem Yuugi suffered from the ill-willed fates of the world.

An ill body. A short and slightly frail stature. Constantly teased and bullied. Easy to hurt emotionally and physically. Fractured family at a young age.

It had come to his attention very quickly that Yuugi tended to suffer at the buildings his schooling took place in. While he has never been taken to such places because of Yuugi's cautious care for the box, over hearing the conversations between his mother and grandfather when left behind at home told him enough.

Very few people talked to him and those that did mocked him or worse – actually laid hands on him. He was also quick to realize that Yuugi had come to see the puzzle as a solace away from the pain of life. Yuugi would tirelessly work on it and all he could do was sit in his main room, mentally telling himself when the wrong or right piece was put in.

He had been doing this for as long as the young man toiled away at the puzzle, eight years. He was always keeping watch as their energies started to synchronize with one another. The skeptic part of him no longer existed; he had found who he was waiting for.

* * *

By "ill body", I'm referring to Yuugi having diabetes. I had heard that the creator, Kazuki Takahashi, had made the reasoning of Yuugi having diabetes as a reason for his shortness. To be honest, I don't believe it seeing that I heard it on FFN, but I think it's an interesting headcanon nonetheless. I won't really touch upon it more than slight mentions, though.

… and by laying hands, I mean beating him [Yuugi] up. Get those twisted minds out of the godforsaken gutter.

* - Emori Loul had said that the topic of Yuugi having diabetes was a mistranslation by one of the groups who translated the manga. Personally, I still think it's an interesting headcanon and one tat I'll probably keep throughout this story and whatever YGO stories I write.


	5. Remorse

| _Remorse (Season 0; After the 6th Episode_ _)_

* * *

For the longest time, the spirit had felt nothing but loathing, apathy, and rarely, respect towards the temporary holders of the puzzle. Most people had appalled him to the point where he killed them through the restrains of the puzzle and was done with it. It was only until Yuugi had solved the puzzle did he begin to defer from killing – the young man didn't like violence and with good reason. Being constantly beat up for years would do that to someone.

He didn't want to be someone Yuugi feared. Yet without him realizing it, the years of darkness and constant waiting seemed to manifest as uncontrollable rage whenever the littlest slight was brought upon Yuugi or his friends. The spirit had waited so long for him that any instance of pain or hurt brought to him sent him into a psychotic mood and need to punish those who had wronged those he cared about.

The spirit couldn't bring himself to have Yuugi know the horrors he would dish out against others; so he would knock Yuugi out when taking over. All Yuugi needed to know was that what used to bother him wouldn't do it anymore.

Even still Yuugi could tell that something was going on and it hurt him. The spirit did not expect such a development; Yuugi had began to question whether or not he was a bad person because of the actions the spirit took.

It was a, as the youth say now, "wake-up call".

He could not allow Yuugi think he was responsible. He did not want Yuugi to doubt himself even further than he did. The young man did not deserve it - especially when it was not the young man himself causing those punishments. Not when the young man did not even know what kind of soul he now harbored - not even the spirit could say for sure who he had been.

He didn't want Yuugi to be in pain anymore; that's why, the spirit realized, that he had to be better. He had to stop hurting people and most importantly, stop hurting Yuugi.

At that point, the shadow felt remorse.

* * *

I seriously like Season 0 because there's just such a contrast between the beginning of the season to the end. In the beginning, I think most will agree that Yami was a real piece of work, some even went as far to call him and his actions _psychotic_ (though whether he's tamer in the manga… *thinks about the burger chapter* I don't think so). However, as the series went on Yami seemed to really dim down that really frightening aspect of him (the yo-yo episode and the crazy teacher episode in the anime, for example) and was more concentrated on outwitting/setting up a simple trap that wouldn't permanently harm the other person.

The reason for this can range from either Yami naturally calming down after finally being released or Yuugi's influence on him. I think that it's Yuugi's influence, but then, I'm a Puzzle Shipper.

However… I think that Yami has a strong sense of justice… or a really convoluted version that essentially says 'You fucked around with me/those I care about, therefore I get to fuck you up/what you did gets to be your undoing'. This is even in the main series apparently (anime at least), as seen at the end of the Pandora duel.

(Spoilers: Essentially, while Pandora is flailing about the saw coming to kill him, Yami just stares at him like 'I could save you, but then again, I could not save you'. It's Yuugi who saves Pandora... and this is Season 2. I haven't even touched Season 3 or 4 yet. I think that alone shows that even though it seems that Yami will refrain from such psychotic punishments like in Season 0, it doesn't mean necessarily he's willing to save you.)


	6. Completion

I'm feeling a bit harried. I actually don't have any internet whatsoever so I haven't been watching any episodes. It's a little upsetting since it's interfering with the progress made on any of the stories I stated I want to make. I have no comprehensible writing schedule and with a bad computer and no internet, it shifts from bad to worse very quickly. Luckily, I can still do a good chunk of Season 0 chapters and make small drabble-like one-shots based off of Season 1 and the first half of Season 2. They'll just take a little longer than I would like.

I haven't felt a YGO kick in a while, but I'm working on another part currently.

* * *

| _Completion: (1st episode; Season 0)_

* * *

While it was true that Yuugi was indeed the person he was waiting for, that didn't mean he was ready to take on the power of the shadows off the bat. He didn't want to overwhelm the teenager with power that not even he knew what precisely it could do. That's why he patiently waited for the day the young man's soul was in complete tune with his. He felt no need to rush it, seeing as his days were filled with contentment now with Yuugi found.

Even still, he had felt anger for Yuugi at being mocked by two young men that went by the names of Katsuya Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda. He could not see any educational value in the way they insisted Yuugi would 'become a man'. The one time he was taken to the school Yuugi attended and it was starting to go downhill very quickly. The young lady, Anzu Mazaki, almost immediately won his gratitude when she made them run off.

The two teenagers engaged in a conversation that didn't hold his interest until Yuugi mentioned about the puzzle granting a wish to those who solved. He could only wonder what had made Yuugi come to such a strange conclusion. Last time he checked, the shadows didn't grant wishes. They brought death and obliteration to those who didn't know how to use them.

Perhaps that was how he had come to be in this puzzle? He taunted the idea for a little while for it did have some weight. After a few moments, he shrugged it off. He would file the idea away until Yuugi had fallen asleep for the night for he would need something to do during those long hours. He wished to spend as much time watching the world Yuugi lived in.

Though… part of him couldn't help but wonder, what _was_ Yuugi's wish?

* * *

Unforgivable.

That young man, Ushio, was supposed to protect the students under the rules of the school. Instead, he used it as an opportunity to gain a quick buck as well as some sick pleasure from physically harming others. To think that such a boy would actually believe Yuugi would want Jounouchi and Honda to be hurt. It came to no surprise, but rather his great distress, that Yuugi offered himself up rather than taking a turn at hurting the two boys further. What did surprise him was that Yuugi actually believed them to be his friends – strange and unforeseeable, indeed.

The horrid behavior reached its climax when Ushio threatened Yuugi's well being with a wicked smile and knife if he didn't pay an outrageous 'bodyguard fees'.

Such behavior was inconsolable without the proper measures taken.

His lips quirked in an almost crooked way as Yuugi continued to figure the puzzle. Their energies were in tune with one another and when the Millennium Puzzle was finished, he will surely bring retribution against Ushio.

The very thought of it made his smile turn wicked.

* * *

" _What!? The last piece of the puzzle?! It's not there!"_

 _"Now I can't get my wish!"_

* * *

He could feel his heart stop in his chest - how in the world did a puzzle piece go missing?

Has he truly been so focused on Yuugi that he didn't realize that a piece had gone missing? Then again, it wasn't like he'd notice right away. While the puzzle housed his spirit and helped him channel his powers, it did little else but appear as a pretty piece of jewelry (even though he knew it housed a greater power, he does not know what it is). It would've taken him using his powers for him to notice a small strain from all of the pieces not being in close vicinity.

All of his patience and feelings of contentment were replaced with feelings of frustration and hollowness. He was so close, so close to finally be rid of this prison. He was so close to seeing what the world has become - to finally realize his true purpose, whatever it may be... He was so close to meeting Yuugi. But now those 'so close's have become, 'nevers'.

Lost in his pessimism, he didn't notice that Sugoroku had entered the room until the man made a loud announcement of it, thus drawing both himself and Yuugi's attention. The two men bantered a little with Yuugi revealing that he couldn't solve the puzzle. Yuugi's voice sounded quite forlorn about it. He scowled, knowing full and well why it did.

Neither he nor Yuugi were prepared for the old man to hand the missing puzzle piece over. Sugoroku gave an explanation about a young man that came by a little while ago with the piece in his possession. Sugoroku had been quite alarmed for the young man seemed to be soaked to the bone. He had offered the man a towel but the man had just declined and said that he'll be fine as long as Yuugi got the puzzle piece. With that, the old man left chuckling and muttering kind-naturedly about the 'youth of today'.

Yuugi didn't pay any attention to that; he had barely given goodnight to his grandfather. He was entirely captivated by the missing piece; the wadjat eye piece. He couldn't blame him for he was so exhilarated by the appearance of the missing piece that he had stopped breathing (not that he really needed to).

The puzzle piece was being slid into place just as a door started appearing in a wall out of nothing. He knew that this door was the pathway out of his mind and out of his puzzle. With a few steps, he was at the door just as it was starting to become tangent. His eyes watched as the hieroglyphics of a language he could recognize but the translations were lost in his head in favor of the whirling thoughts of how, if he went past this door, he would finally be _free_.


	7. Shadow

| _Shadow (Season 0; Before 5th Episode)_

* * *

He had been afraid at first - incredibly afraid.

It just wasn't normal to black out for periods of time with no recollection of what happened in between. Especially not with the circumstances that surrounded each black out. They weren't necessarily the same in terms of the happenings surrounding the black outs, but there was a definite pattern to them. Yuugi or one of his friends would be in trouble and out of the corner of his eye he'd see the Millennium Puzzle glow faintly before his vision turned black. Then, he'd suddenly wake up in an entirely different situation and sometimes sore or physically exhausted, but nonetheless safe from whatever was threatening him or his friends.

At first he had tried to ignore it - play it off as himself being incredibly sleepy and not paying attention to his surroundings.

It became hard to ignore his friends' constant questioning in how in the world had he mustered the courage to challenge a criminal to a game - said game ending with the man burning alive.

It became hard to feign ignorance when his grandpa had asked about him showing any signs of dark powers.

It became hard to look the other way when the news report was always talking about a mentally broken student who had threatened him from his school, a man with pixaleted eyes of a show that had once taken advantage of him and Jounouchi for ratings, a man gone missing only for a metallic, clock-reminiscent version to be found in the basement of the arcade he frequented

It became hard to pretend that there wasn't a shadow that was settled in the depths of his mind - never close enough for him to always realize it's there but not far enough for him to forget about it completely.

He hadn't been sure what to make of that other presence. On one hand, that shadow was the reason he was constantly anxious and in fear of the shadow. On the other, he felt... gratified. It had felt _so good_ that the people who had hurt him couldn't do it anymore.

And he hated it. Yuugi hated how good it felt.

Yuugi could admit that he wanted justice. He could admit that he wanted those who had hurt him and his friends to learn their lesson - but he didn't want them hurt. He didn't want anyone to be hurt; _emotionally_ , _physically_ , _mentally_ , it didn't matter in what way, he simply did not want them to be hurt.

The shadow hurt people. It even went as far as to destroy them.

And it scared Yuugi.

* * *

This is a sort of prequel for Remorse. I think I'll change Remorse's placement for a little after this one instead.


	8. Kids

| _Kids (Season 0; Chapter 24)_

* * *

 _"Get your dirty hands off the Puzzle! Goddamn brats!"_

* * *

He never had much patience for arrogant people. It was a fact that most of the people he had killed or gave punishments to were very arrogant people. He could handle pride, for he too had a lot of pride in himself and his powers and in his other self. He understood why someone can come to be prideful of themself and their talents. He felt that there was nothing wrong with that.

Arrogance was another matter entirely. Arrogance bred ignorance and ultimately, disrespect and dishonor in his opinion. He could not stand those three qualities on their own - but these kids were _really_ pushing it.

The day had been going well, in both his and Yuugi's opinions. School had went fine with only a few scoldings from the teachers. The fact that Yuugi gets such scoldings on his wavering attention on the lesson often leaves him feeling a little disgruntled. The shadow mourned that Yuugi had little interest in anything that was not presented to him as a game. It made focusing on the outside world in general difficult for Yuugi. Luckily, Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu are always able to pull him back in.

After school had ended, Yuugi had went by a store to buy more "capsule monsters". It seemed to be the game that had caught his other self's eye lately.

The game was fascinating and he had studiously watched Yuugi play it with himself and Sugoroku in order to learn the rules and strategies. While the shadow could not see himself playing it on a regular basis like Duel Monsters (he admits he's become very fanatical of that game), there was no doubt that he enjoyed the game nonetheless.

It was also interesting to see just how far their bond had come. Yuugi's awareness of his presence had given him the strength to tap into parts of the puzzle he had not been able to access before - extra energy and magic stores he's come to realize. He has been able to take over for longer than he usually does - just enough time to resolve the problem and take their body somewhere safe. While they still could not communicate in a conventional way, Yuugi seemed to respond appropriately when he hinted towards small clues and reached out with his energy. It was quite far from his own personal dream to play a friendly game with Yuugi - to finally be able to talk to his other self, but he appreciated what it has come to.

Everything started to go downhill when he approached the strange machine surrounded by kids that would give out a capsule monster when given money.

Normally, he drifted on a thin line of consciousness and sleep to conserve energy as the Shadow Games have been sapping at his energy stores. Overtaking Yuugi's consciousness with his own and making sure not to smother his other's mind while carrying out his games kept his mind in a harried frenzy. It took a lot focus and power from him and would require time and rest to recuperate from. But that didn't mean he didn't pay attention to Yuugi's emotions - they were his gateway into taking over Yuugi without harming the other if the situation called for it.

In this half-way state, he'd blearily watch Yuugi go about his day, occasionally waking up slightly when Yuugi's emotions caused alarm, be they positive or negative. He only woke up fully when Yuugi was experiencing extreme negative emotions that he found it necessary to take care of it himself.

He had felt Yuugi's unease at the cheekiness of the grade school kids and then his irritation when it seemed that his money was loss to the strange machine and then his later embarrassment at being lectured vehemently by the store owner. The shadow felt for Yuugi (even though his feelings didn't reach Yuugi as easily as Yuugi's reached him). Such an event was definitely humiliating; he agreed with Yuugi's stray thoughts.

Yuugi's premonition of the day going bad was proven correct a few moments later. Yuugi's growing trepidation and worry pushed at him when Mokuba Kaiba and his gang of little ruffians appeared and proceeded to talk down of him. That had woken him up enough to be aware of their words and energies. While he doubted that they'd bring much physical of harm to his other self, they were sure doing a good at harming his partner emotionally. Then, Yuugi was practically threatened to follow the small Kaiba and his gang to their "hideout" where they continued with their mocking words (which he was getting quite sick of hearing).

The final straw had definitely been when one of those twats had tried to lay hands on the Puzzle. The Puzzle had been stolen away from Yuugi far too many times for him or Yuugi's comfort and it was getting increasingly aggravating that people believed they could simply _take_ someone else's belongings. If not for the often swift recovery of the Millennium Puzzle, the shadow was positive that he would not have let the thieves rest in peace. 'Rest in hell' would be a more accurate phrase.

The Puzzle was valuable to the both of them (though Yuugi saw it mostly as a piece of jewelry). It served as a physical bridge between him and Yuugi, provided a prison-like home for him, and made it easy for his powers to manifest.

He may not have come to like the Puzzle in its recent years, but _damn it the Puzzle was **his and Yuugi's**_!

Between demeaning Yuugi as a Capmon player and a person, those twats with their grabby hands trying to take the Millennium Puzzle, and the smaller Kaiba's annoying and _arrogant_ smirk, the shadow could easily state that: He really couldn't stand these goddamn brats.

* * *

Chapter 24 is a gem for that one line. (the chapter itself is fun, but that line took the cake)

If anyone is wondering about what to expect in terms of updates, I have a prompt called " **Change** " (20% done) which takes place during Death-T, another prompt called " **Shadi** " (15% done) that will take place in Season 1 (I currently have this one on hold because I want to know if its the manga is the same as the anime when it comes to this episode/chapter), and have the following prompts as plot bunny form:

 **Anzu** (bomb park), **Kaiba** / **Kaiba II** (1st duel + another for Death-T), **Dream** / **Gratitude** (probably directly after the last chapter of "Season 0" YGO), and an unnamed prompt based off the chapter with monsters fighting on disks. The main reason I want to write about that is because I nearly lost my shit when Yami took off his shirt to reveal himself to be blinged out underneath. The names aren't final - though prompts regarding a specific character will use roman numerals for multiples. It's easier that way.


	9. Shadi - Anime Version

So, I finished the YGO Duelist Manga (I'm waiting to finish the YGO Duelist part of the anime before I start the manga version of Millennium World), and I can confirm that Shadi and Yuugi/Yami don't meet at the end of Duelist Kingdom - only in what's regarded as "Season 0". I assume they meet again in the M.W. arc.

But I already had 500+ words written down for the anime version, so I'm thinking of writing the two different versions (back in Season 0 and in D.K.) as well as another for M.W. This is the **anime** version.

| _Shadi (Season 1; Episode #)_

* * *

He could sense his presence before he appeared. It was a peculiar one; faint and reminiscent. It had felt like its owner wasn't truly there – a ghost. The main reason why he could sense him lied in the man's possession of the Millennium Key. The presence of the item itself was mysterious, but coupled with the strange man, became very foreboding. He chewed the inside of his cheek before making a quick decision.

He had already nearly lost Yuugi to a Millennium Item, he wasn't about to let it happen again and so quickly.

Just as the man lifted the key to Yuugi's head, he was already across the hallway in Yuugi's soul room. The young man was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, his fingers ghosting over the many toys and games lying about. Amethyst eyes were unseeing as they usually would seeing as Yuugi's eyes were focused on the outside world. As per usual, he hesitated a little at the entrance; intruding on someone else's soul room felt wrong. However, if he does not move forward now, _that man_ will be the one who does it. More confident, he stepped inside. When he entered, Yuugi looked up at him a with confused look that gained a bit of concern at seeing his hardened expression. His eyes were clear now. "Other Me? Is something going on?"

His expression softened while he stretched out a hand. "Yes. Come with me, that man you just met - he is trying to intrude in our heart."

Yuugi's eyes glinted, showing that he knew what Yami was talking about. Without hesitation, Yuugi's hand was within his and he was giving him a trusting grin. A smile of his own crossed his face as he quickly led Yuugi to his portion of their heart. Just in time as well, for the door closed behind them just as he could hear the man's footsteps outside.

"Other Me," The shadow looked beside him to Yuugi. The young man was marveling at the tomb, most likely confused about what could be beyond his perception of sight. After a second was given for his pause, Yuugi looked at him and asked, "What do we do?"

Just as he said that, he heard the man's footsteps stop. Putting a hand to his hip, he pointed at a cracked, rock column that he knew had space behind it. He was relieved that his Aibou was swift to not only understand but quickly run behind the column as he turned to his door. The shadow took a deep breath in and let a confident smirk appear on his face, with Yuugi hidden and all the traps that lay throughout his mind, the man would have a hell of a time uncovering any secret he was looking for.

It was time to play a game.

* * *

Yuugi watched the exchange between Yami and the man, Shadi. As usual, he was in awe at how his Other Self could stay so composed and confident in the face of the false accusations. Watching him both now and the many times where he would duel in Yuugi's place always left the young man feeling a sense of amazement. How could one be so confident. It had taken him years to learn how to speak up for himself and yet there would be those kind of people, his Other Self included, who seemed self-assured from birth - did they know anything about the word 'fear'?

At that thought, Yuugi backtracked. Yami did have a fear - he had many fears, or rather a central fear.

Fears losing duels.

Fears of loosing a game.

Fears losing the Millennium Puzzle.

Fears losing his friends.

Fears losing his grandpa.

Fears losing Yuugi.

The spirit of the puzzle had a deep-rooted fear of losing anything. It unsettled Yuugi at times because, while his Other Self refrained from physical violence, he was more than prepared to do what he believed it took to "win". His last duel with Kaiba was evidence of that. His competitiveness and overwhelming pride had kept his Other Self going in that fight, a fiery flame that wouldn't go out even in the face of death.

However, his intervention as well as the duel with Mai seemed to have humbled his Other Self. Perhaps it was that event that led to that wall that stood between their to fall just enough for him to reach out to the spirit during the duel with Pegasus.

Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted when the lighting suddenly became glaringly bright in the area in front of the column he was hiding behind. He could hear his Other Self challenging the strange man to look for some "soul room" within the puzzle. Was that was this place is? The Millennium Puzzle? The young teen furrowed his eye brows.

He knew that the spirit resided both inside his mind and in the puzzle, but not at the same time. When he went out and had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, he felt his Other Self's presence in his mind as a constant, vigilant shadow. When he was sleeping, the spirit seemed to go back to the puzzle and, Yuugi supposed, "rested" in there. Could that mean that inside the puzzle was Yami's mind?

He heaved a silent sigh as the footsteps of the intruder faded. As this was the second time that they've had contact with each other like this, he wasn't too sure and Yuugi might not have a chance to ask this time either. Yuugi wasn't quite sure of the kind of game his Other Self was playing, but he knew that Yami's priorities will reside in the challenger for now.

Yuugi carefully crept from behind his hiding space to see his Other Self standing in place with his eyes closed. Tilting his head in confusion, he moved to approach him when suddenly a loud bam sounded as well as a startled cry.

"What was that?!" Yuugi gasped at the sound and looked up because it _seemed_ like it was coming from that way, but then again it could be coming from the right? Though, maybe the cry had come from the upper left behind him?

He bit his lips anxiously as he looked around the cryptic room he was in. Even though he felt safe here, especially with his Other Self right there with him, Yuugi could feel a dark chill throughout the maze that was the inside of the Millennium Puzzle. He was starting to understand why Yami would probably prefer to be inside his mind during the day. Involuntarily, he shivered at the thought of being stuck in here for an unmeasurable amount of time.

Yuugi flinched away when he felt a hand at his shoulder. When his eyes turned to the surprised and concerned ones of his Other Self's, he felt guilty for his jumpy attitude. Head bent down, he stood in front of the spirit. "Sorry..."

He could see out of the corner of his eye that the spirit was giving him a searching look, but shook his head after a while. "It is fine - I have no doubt that you are a little overwhelmed with my soul room." His Other Self looked up to the right with a raise eyebrow. "It would seem that our intruder is feeling the same."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked, "What kind of game did you give him?"

Yami side-glanced him before looking back up. "He is searching for the secret to the power of the Millennium Puzzle - my true soul room. To do that, he appears to be opening doors, however, instead of the door to his prize, he seems to be opening doors to traps instead." Yuugi was pretty sure there was hints of some wicked amusement on his Other Self's face while he said that last statement. It unsettled him that the spirit could be so callous about the man's well being, but at the same time he could understand that the spirit probably didn't take kindly to the man's intrusion.

"What happens if he falls to those traps?"

His Other Self was a little slow to reply. "Then he will be trapped in the darkness of the Puzzle forever."

Yuugi looked horrified. "You actually gave him such a game?!"

Just as he said that, there was another surprised cry. Unable to let this go on any longer, Yuugi dashed past his Other Self in the direction he hoped would lead him to that man.

"A-aibou?!" Yami made a startled noise at his sudden movements, but didn't get far in following him as Yuugi quickly disappeared into the maze. Behind him, he could hear his Other Self shout, "Be careful with the doors! Any of them can be a trap!"

Those words continued to echo in the teen's head as he eventually got far enough in the maze. His running slowed a to anxious walk as he looked between the countless doors the spirit had warned him about. Any of them could be a trap? Did that mean not even the spirit knew what was the right door to his own soul room? Not even after the countless years he must've spent inside the puzzle?

The thought depressed Yuugi because it brought up so many terrible implications for not only the intruder, but for his Other Self. Just how long has his Other Self wandered these halls? Lost and confused by their winding pathways? Who knows how much longer he would have to if Jounouchi hadn't gotten his puzzle piece back for him when he was almost done solving it?

A flash of light beige appeared in his peripherals, startling him out of his thoughts. Was that the challenger? Yuugi could see that the man's posture was tense and there was a sheen of sweat on the man's face as he anxiously walked down the hallway. He seemed too focused to notice Yuugi's presence as he crossed into the hallway opposite from Yuugi.

Taking care not to be too loudly, Yuugi went to follow him.

* * *

What happens is essentially the same thing that happens in the anime. I just filled in the question 'What was Yuugi doing in the Puzzle anyway?" since the anime doesn't care to explain just how Yuugi suddenly was there to save Shadi from falling into the pit.

I'm trying to keep Atemu and Yuugi's POVs individualized with Atemu never giving himself a name and refraining from contractions while Yuugi does give him a name ('Yami').


	10. Monster

I just finished watching episode 158 of the anime. I'm putting my thoughts at the bottom because I have a few things to say regarding the entire arc so far.

To **Emori Loul** : Thank you for telling me! I didn't hold much stock in it, but a confirmation is nice. Truthfully though, I still think of it as a viable headcanon. Though, I think the major reason why I think so is because I have a friend with diabetes who was the shortest kid in my entire high school (she grew taller though). It's not a good generalization nor is it good stereotype, but I suppose it was one of those unconscious connecting of the dots even if they might not correlate.

| _Monster (Season 4; Episode 158)_

* * *

He wanted to believe it was a dream - just a nightmare that had gotten a little too real for his taste. He couldn't be... he wasn't... Yuugi couldn't be gone. He just couldn't!

But he was and the spirit had no one to blame but himself.

That man, Rafael, had taunted him. The man had told him that there was darkness in his heart. Of course there was - no one could've done the things he has with such callousness and determination with no darkness. But he was better than that - Yuugi had _helped_ him to be better. Where ever the spirit failed and was weakened in, Yuugi excelled in and helped to bring him back up.

His Aibou's very voice was enough to make him stand in the face of terror and failure. Not even his uncontrollable pride could stand up to the might that was his partner and he was okay with that. With Yuugi by his side, he felt like he could do anything - including controlling the darkness in his heart.

Thus, he wasted no time in telling the man just that. He was in complete control.

But why, just why, as the duel continued did the spirit start to feel his confidence and control slip through his fingers? Why did he turn his head away from the voice of his partner? Why when he knew that his Aibou was trying to soothe his fears and anxiety? Why when he knew that when they worked together - they were nigh unbeatable?

Because he was a coward.

He didn't want acknowledge that he was losing control of the situation and duel; the very thought scared him. Rafael was a formidable opponent, one that made him uneasy with his very presence. The spirit was a paranoid person and matched with his stubborness and pride, could be very hard to dissuade from his chosen path. Only his Aibou and Fate herself could make him change his mind.

But in that moment, when his confidence was shaken to the very bone, he couldn't bring himself to listen to either. He had the card in his hands - the card that could change everything. If he could just use it, then maybe... he won't lose.

He can't lose.

Not again.

He can't keeping losing the things most important to him.

 _He wouldn't lose those important things._

 _ **He will not lose!**_

His desire to win was strong and manifested in such a raw display of darkness - he remembered this darkness. It hung over him back from the early days of his release. The days where he listened to no one but the dark whispers inside begging him to let lose and rip apart his opponent's mind until they were a screaming, blubbering mess.

That was the part of him that he claimed to control - the part that Yuugi helped him control. The part of him that ended up controlling him.

He had ignored his Aibou's desperate and worried warnings and shunned Yuugi's voice from his mind. He believed he didn't need him just this once. This time, this fight was his to win, not theirs. Not Yuugi's.

That was his first mistake.

His second was his careless mistreatment of his monsters - the ones who had served him with the best they could, the monsters he and Yuugi had picked together. He had practically ripped his promise to the Black Magician Girl right in front of her and slapped the pieces across her face. But even still, she had listened to her - she had sacrificed herself per his wishes and he hadn't even blinked.

All of his monsters were treated so poorly and he couldn't blame them.

The spirit couldn't bring himself to even dare at their cards because the feelings of wrath and disappointment was clearly emanating from his deck. No. Not his deck. He couldn't even call himself their master - what kind of master would do such a thing? A cruel one. A monstrous one.

He should've been punished. He should've been taken.

But he wasn't.

Yuugi was taken. The voice he had shunned and ignored, the voice that he considered his guiding light and pillar of strength when it looked bleak - the person he cared for the most was taken away.

What was left behind was the monster who had started this mess; himself.

* * *

Yeah... this arc has been pissing me off so far for two main reasons. Let me lay down why:

 **1: JounouchixMai/Shipping Fodder Bullshitery**

I don't hate this pairing. I don't hate either character. In fact, I love both characters and I think the pain Mai is suffering from is _actually really_ _interesting_ and _could really work_.

...

How does the anime fuck it up?

First of all - they keep pushing the pairing. Like I said, I don't mind the pairing itself, I hate when it's shoved down my throat like it has all throughout the anime. I do believe they care greatly for each other, but at the same time, they're doing something that I _despise_ : making a character shipping fodder - especially girl/female/feminine characters. In this anime, _it happens so fucking much that it's ridiculous_.

If you don't already know, I have a couple of bones to pick with Anzu's characterization. I fucking hate it when being shipper fodder encompasses most of a character's development. It's like the only thing they can make interesting about this character is their romantic love for another character. I am fine with her being the "mom" of the squad (even though she's more mediocre than some other characters who hold such a trope, ex: Mirando Lotto from D. Gray Man, Aqua from KH, and Mami from Puella Magi Madoka Magica), but then having most of her character development revolve around one character makes he one-note and leaves less of an impression than those who have development revolving around multiple characters (ex: Jounouchi).

In fact, I'm really upset that they decided to have Rebecca become shipping fodder for Yuugi. It basically makes me ask, "So, the fact that she's a Duel Monsters genius and in college at such a young age isn't interesting? You had to add a romantic interest to her to make her stand out more? The actual fuck."

Now, we have Mai, my favorite feminine character from the manga and on the show. Her plight is _really good_ and I can see how she might've come to the point she's at, but putting her in a love interest triangle between Valon and Jounouchi doesn't make me more interested in her love life - I'm more interested in how she came to this point and what she might've done to help herself.

Speaking of help, I've really come to hate the phrase and paraphrasing of the following statement. "I've got to **_save_** [insert character]."

The save mentality is a dangerous and toxic one. There's no " _saving_ " people with such deep-rooted issues like Mai is having. There is _counseling_ , _therapy_ , and _help_ available - because shit like that doesn't go away just because you " _saved"_ them. Maybe you think I'm being sensitive to it, but as a person who suffers from mental illness and knows full and well that they're not going away, I'd much rather hear the words "I want to help you" rather than "I want to save you".

Saving sounds like an obligation - you're obligated to do it so you can feel righteous about yourself. It doesn't sound like you're doing it for the benefit of the suffering person; you're doing it for yourself.

Helping sounds like you're doing it because _you genuinely want to help_. You want the other person to feel better, even just a little, and will be there by their side to get them to a better place.

 **2: OOCness everywhere and it doesn't even need to be**

As you will notice above, I've changed Yami's response to Rafael taunting about him having darkness in his heart. I honestly believe that Yami would whole-heartedly agree that he has darkness in his heart; he's not the type to lie about that kind of shit.

Rather than asking if he had darkness in his heart, Rafael should've been asking Yami if he can _control_ the darkness. **That** right there would've been a strike at Yami's pride which is a big no-no for him.

Here's the thing, I don't think what they're trying to do (put Yami in a position where he's at fault for giving into his darkness and Yuugi takes the fall for him) is a bad idea. It's actually really brilliant given that a good deal of Yami's development is indirectly and directly influenced by Yuugi's presence. I do think that the way they presented it (with Yami, of all fucking people, denying it) was botched.

Given a bit of a different wording and maybe a few more dialogue between Rafael and Yami, we could've gotten something more believable (and in my opinion, the above writing with Yami accepting he has darkness but not accepting that he's not able to control it as well as he thought he could is more believable).

* * *

Anyway, long rant over. I'm going to upload this and then get started on watching episode 159 for the rest of the gang's reaction.


	11. Walls

Things have been really crazy with school and I'm working to finish as much as possible before I have to give up the computer I'm using (school computer).

| Walls _(Pegasus v Yami; Season 1)_

* * *

 _"I've been calling out to you but my voice never seemed to reach you... until now."_

* * *

Out of all the things he had expected to hear, he had not expected that.

The spirit thought of Yuugi as many things; his host, his other self, his other half, the person he strove to protect. But never before, had he considered how _Yuugi_ viewed _him_. It had been easy to keep their amiable distance after Yuugi confirmed his presence despite wishes of being closer to him. They could barely interact outside of vague feelings and stray thoughts.

But it seemed that the walls he used to keep their minds separate had fallen with his overwhelming pride in the duel against Mai. They were still just enough to keep Yuugi's mind safe from penetration (namely from Pegasus), but they were apparently thinner than he had originally meant if his Other Self could communicate with him via a mental link.

Was it a bad thing?

No - the spirit would never consider talking to Yuugi a bad thing. In fact, a part of him was overjoyed that they were finally speaking face to face. If he had known that those walls were the reason why they could not properly connect, he would have lowered them himself ages ago.

However, the timing couldn't be worse. He needed to figure out how to evade Pegasus' Mind Scan long enough to think of a strategy to defeat him. Speaking of which, he was surprised that Pegasus has not barged into the crossroads between Yuugi and his' souls. Though, perhaps he should take that back. He would rather not want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He listened to Yuugi's suggestion. He was still a little rattled by their sudden conversation, but he was quite surprised by the plan Yuugi had come up with, the "Mind Shuffle". The spirit's only hesitation when it came to the plan was Yuugi being on the front lines against Pegasus, but his other self had simply waved off his fears.

 _"I can handle it if means helping you!"_

The spirit couldn't deny how uplifted he felt at hearing Yuugi say those words. For the longest, he's been fighting for people. But now, he could safely say he was fighting for and _with_ others. He was fighting along with Jounouchi, both of the Kaiba brothers, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Mai, Jii-chan, and Yuugi... no, not just Yuugi. His partner.

Aibou.

* * *

/has finished the manga and is crying a thousand years because goddamn it Atemu


	12. Anzu

_Anzu | Chapter 45_

* * *

The Shadow wasn't entirely sure what to feel about the girl known as Anzu Mazaki.

She was a kind girl and stuck up for Yuugi when able, something he always admired and appreciated. However, the Shadow turned his eyes on the girl as she ecstatically led him around this...(he took a moment to search Yuugi's memories) amusement park. Her recent actions had not put her in the best of lights.

He had seen (or rather sensed) what she had done, and he was not impressed with it. The Shadow dearly hoped she had a good reason as to purposely cause distress for Yuugi as she had because goodness knows the state of Yuugi's emotions and mind if serious danger fell upon the girl. After the game was over and the bomber was apprehended by the police, he had more or less expected the girl to realize her actions were foolish.

What he instead got was the girl eagerly dragging him (in the body that belonged to Yuugi at that!) around the park with such an enthusiasm that he didn't quite remember earlier. It was not until after the ordeal was over did the Shadow get a chance to chastise the girl about her actions. Anzu had the deceny to look reproached, but her words in her defense left him stumped.

 _"I just thought you'd like to hang out, Yuugi."_

Her words were a little hard to process. Even now as he paced his mockery of a bedroom while Yuugi, now back in control, walked home, he could not figure out why she felt that she needed to do something so dangerous in order to "hang out". He breathed out through his noise, creating a stiff sound.

If this was some sort of fun pastime that teenagers of this time like to engage him, he dearly hoped Yuugi would refrain himself.

* * *

Anzu's a character I have some issues with. I enjoy her friendships with all the characters and I enjoy how she helps bring them up, but I really like how Yuugi's description of her in the very first chapter hit the nail on the head. _A kind, though hard-headed girl._

I think her character peaks too early in the Season 0 portion of the manga - that's where some of her best moments come from in my opinion, though it also comes with some of her worst moments as well. This chapter in particular wasn't exactly a shining example of her decision making skills. The rest of the story, it feels like she's interrupting the narrative in some portions. Other times, I feel like Takahashi-sensei stuck her in just because she's the token "love-interest chick" or the "girl of the group".

Ultimately, I would think that Yami finds her behavior strange and leaves this be as long as she doesn't do it again in the future (which she doesn't, thank goodness).


End file.
